


Sugar

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, Based on a song, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers are drawn together in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A seventies pop song inspired this piece, although I took definite liberties with my story. Maybe you can guess which song. The answer, along with lyrics, is posted at the end of the story. 
> 
> Please note: Commas are my natural enemy.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat alone, facing the dance floor. Occasionally, he took a sip from the glass of thick green liqueur he held. Luminous blue-gray eyes scanned the crowd. He didn't rely on his eyes alone to see. The Force flowed through him showing him what others could not see; emotions, motivations, desires. It whispered suggestions to him that he had come to heed.

He had left the relative peace of the Jedi temple on Pegorin to visit Coruscant. It was the Force that had led him here on this particular night, urging him to enter this club. He was to meet someone here, someone who would be important to him. The man he would love. The problem was this wasn't the sort of place he expected to find his perfect mate. The place was very nearly seedy and the clientele were, for the most part, overly boisterous or firmly in the thrall of recreational drugs.

Already, he had received several offers. Ranging the gamut from free drinks and drugs to dances or gropes in the back room. One randy young man had the audacity to say to him, "If you want my body. Let me know," before sauntering back across the dance floor to engage in a possibly lewd act with a Madorei. It was hard to tell with the amphibious Madorei; retractable scales hid their sex organs, which could be in one of three places on their bodies.

Obi-Wan shrugged. So far this quest hadn't been particularly fruitful. Maybe he had interpreted the vision incorrectly. Perhaps, this was the wrong place or the wrong night. He downed the last of his drink and was preparing to leave when he felt burning warmth deep inside himself, warmth that spoke of the Force and not of the alcohol.

Over by the entrance, stood a very tall man with long brown hair and a neat beard. Strong, almost regal, with a burning intelligence, Obi-Wan could feel from across the room. He was the one. Obi-Wan knew without a doubt.

He sat back down. All he had to do was wait. The man would come to him.

***

Qui-Gon Jinn entered the club, cautiously pickling his way past the couples and threesomes so completely wrapped up in lust they couldn't be bothered to watch out for themselves.

The club's name was Pandemonium. Qui-Gon thought it quite appropriate. When he had claimed to be restless, Depa Billaba had suggested this place. Now he wondered why. The lovely, serene Jedi Master hardly seemed the type to enjoy such decadence and yes, pandemonium. Yet, she had smiled almost wistfully when she had given him the name and directions.

He was tempted to leave, but chided himself for his unwillingness to indulge in this new experience. The long dark red wood bar beckoned. He hastened over and ordered a shot of Star's End from the Rodian bartender.

The whiskey was smooth and went down easily. As he lowered the glass, he became aware that he was being stared at. Generally, he found such behavior rude, but he didn't sense any malice, only intense curiosity. His watcher, a young man with an almost prim demeanor, sat at the far end of the bar. His back was straight, legs were together, and his hands were folded neatly in his lap. But the face told a different story. Bright eyes watched Qui-Gon with open interest and soft pink lips trembled minutely before parting on a sigh. Qui-Gon thought he could feel the soft release of a breath from where he stood.

Qui-Gon had been admired on occasion in the past. Usually, a compliment from some pretty young woman, or perhaps a young man, about how strong and tall he was, preceded an invitation to walk in the gardens at twilight or up to a room strewn with silken cushions and exotic flowers. All these invitations he declined, except for one or two he remembered fondly from when he had been a much younger man.

There was something different here, something he couldn't explain. He felt nervous, more nervous than he had ever felt before, even when facing a disapproving Council or a hostile crowd.

It wasn't just that his observer was beautiful, for he certainly was that. Short brown hair with a bit of wave invited fingers, his fingers, to slide through the strands, to mold his hands to the contours of the head, to drop his lips to those wet pink ones and devour the mouth and steal it's sweetness...

Qui-Gon shook his head to clear the image, pleasant though it was. It had simply flowed so vividly through his subconscious, as if he were watching a holofilm and it was beyond his ability to control what he saw.

He glanced back at the young man who was smiling broadly now. As Qui-Gon watched, he crooked a finger and beckoned him over. Qui-Gon was unable to resist and why should he anyhow? The connection between them was electric. Slowly, Qui-Gon made his way to the end of the bar, gently, but firmly moving beings out of the way to his prize.

Again, Qui-Gon studied the young man, trying desperately not to lose himself in fantasy as the reality was nearly within reach. It would be so easy to become mesmerized by that face. Long dark lashes framed clear blue eyes, spaced widely. The entire countenance revealed strength of purpose, stubbornness, and determination, although there was a playful tilt to the head. Then there was the small cleft that begged to be kissed, licked, and stroked.

Clamping down on his wayward thoughts, Qui-Gon continued his perusal. The young man was of average height. Strong, but slim. In a word, he was spectacular.

When he finally arrived at the young man's side, he was at a loss for words. The man who could charm kings and queens and reason with terrorists was speechless in the face of this one man. Fortunately, he didn't have to speak first.

The young man bestowed him with a brilliant smile and said in a warm voice, "I am Obi-Wan. I have been waiting for you."

Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan seemed not at all embarrassed to utter such a ridiculous line. But was it a line? It didn't matter. He wanted this young man in a way he had never wanted another. Deciding to risk a sock in the jaw, he said, "I'd like to take you home with me, Obi-Wan."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said without a trace of vanity. "Give me a cred chip so I can comm my hosts and let them now I will not be returning tonight."

Nimble fingers delved into Qui-Gon's front pants' pocket and retrieved a cred chip. Obi-Wan flipped the plastic chip in the air, deftly caught it and then headed across the room a comm station, calling cheerily over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Watching, the young man's retreating backside, Qui-Gon wondered again at what he had gotten himself into. He did know one thing for sure; Obi-Wan would be his.

***

They chatted casually as they traversed the transparisteel walkways of Coruscant. Qui-Gon was glad that he had the pass code to Senator Del Lura's apartment and that his friend allowed him to use it as a bolt hole whenever he was off-planet. Qui-Gon wanted to bask in luxury with Obi-Wan, even if it was just for one night.

Upon entering the apartment, Obi-Wan let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Nice. Very nice."

Qui-Gon had always thought so. The apartment had an understated elegance. Blues and greens dominated the color scheme, making the rooms very relaxing. Of course, all the furnishings were expensive, but in a subtle and unobtrusive way. Overall, the apartment was comfortable rather than ostentatious.

"It belongs to a generous friend, " Qui-Gon explained.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's neck and whispered in his ear, "You must also have a giving nature to have such a trusting and generous friend. Tell me, will you be generous with me?"

The warm wetness of Obi-Wan's tongue tracing the outer curve of his ear distracted him from speaking for a few minutes. Finally he found his voice. "I want to give you everything," he vowed before devouring Obi-Wan's mouth and leading him to the bedroom.

***

Cold rain plinked off tinted glass at dawn. Obi-Wan snuggled closer to his lover, his love. More than ever he knew it was true. Qui-Gon might not be ready to admit how right it was for them to be together, but he had to know it as well. Never before had Obi-Wan felt such perfect communion with a lover.

There would be difficulties. Qui-Gon obviously lived on Coruscant, which meant Obi-Wan would have to relocate here permanently. And he still had so much to tell the other man; that he was a Jedi and often away for extended periods of time being two of the important items. Not to mention, the more challenging issue of his Jedi abilities that many non-Jedi had difficulty dealing with.

Burrowing even closer, Obi-Wan pressed a few kisses to Qui-Gon's shoulder, reveling in the warmth and strength of his love. They would overcome any difficulties. The Force had shown him the one. They would be together. Forever.

***

Qui-Gon woke to burning heat. Actually, it was a small inferno named Obi-Wan curled around him, stirring his blood to boil. Sizzling kisses fell against his shoulder and neck and he moaned his pleasure. He would have loved to give into this bliss, but he knew if he wanted to pursue a relationship with this young man, they were going to have to go over a few things.

Gently, he pushed Obi-Wan away. Confusion registered in the younger man's eyes. Qui-Gon gave him a quick kiss and a warm hug. "We need to talk."

Obi-Wan's discomfiture eased. "I agree. You go first." He sat up and waited for Qui-Gon to speak.

Running a hand nervously through his tousled hair, Qui-Gon began, "I suppose you have heard of the Jedi..."

The young man's jaw dropped open. Everything made perfect sense. He smiled slyly. "Let me show you what I know about the Jedi," he said before pouncing on Qui-Gon, kissing him into submission.

Qui-Gon was lost, even before he felt the soft touch of Obi-Wan's presence in his mind. And then he threw back his head and laughed, rolling over to cover Obi-Wan's body with his own. He looked down into those gloriously lovely eyes and said, "I guess there's only one thing I need to ask you."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "What is that, my dear Jedi?"

"Do you take sugar in your tea?"

THE END

Inspired by:

DA YA THINK I'M SEXY  
(Rod Stewart / Carmine Appice)

Sugar, sugar

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all the questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know.  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so  
Tell me so baby

He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on honey let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on honey tell me so  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know

His heart's beating like a drum  
'cos at last he's got this girl home  
Relax baby now we are alone

They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking  
Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
They got each other neither one's complaining  
He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so

If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know  
If you really, really, really, really need me  
just let me know  
Just reach out and touch me  
If you really want me  
just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know  
If you, if you, if you really need me  
just come on and tell me so


End file.
